That Camaro
by Bumblebee'76.2820
Summary: Alex was just a normal girl. She had one main friend, Sam Witwicky. Then she helped Sam pick out his first car, Everything changed from there. Bumblebee/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth. But we were already too late. - Optimus Prime<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Alexandria's P.O.V)<strong>

It's the end of the day and I'm stuck in history class. I have better things to do than sit here falling asleep. But I guess it's okay because this is the class I have with my best friend Sam.

Sam Witwicky is that kind of guy who will let people pick on him because he can't get them back. That is where I come in. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it.

"Okay, Mr. Witwicky, you're up," said our history teacher, Mr. Shaw. That guy has it out for me because my mom turned him down when they were in high school. So that means he also dislikes Sam for just being my friend. Sam gathered up his backpack to make his way to the front of the room.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Sam said while dumping it all on the table. "Okay. For my family-" he gets cut off by a paper ball hitting him in the head. I turned around to see who did it. Of course it was Trent DeMarco. How I know that, well for one he was smirking when Mr. Shaw asked who did it, second he hit my chair after he did it.

As Sam goes on about his great-great-grandfather I was drawing out the specks for the car I was rebuilding. It was a classic '67 Chevy Impala. Did I forget to mention I'm a car buff. I can take apart and engine, clean it and put it back together. That is why I'm going with Sam to pick out his car later today. If we ever get out of here.

And the bell rings right on time. I slowly gather my stuff waiting for Sam to talk Mr. Shaw into giving him an A. He goes into his little story that we practiced last night over and over, just in case this happened.

When I hear him say the finale line I start walking out the door. Not soon after Sam comes running down the hall grabbing me and towing me to his dads' car. I know that he got the A so I just jumped into the back seat and settled down till we get to the dealership.

Soon we start driving up to a Porsche dealership. Wait, Ron can't be getting Sam a Porsche for his first car, can he? That is just stupid. Then I see the smile that Ron is trying to hide from Sam. Now I get it, it's a joke.

"Sam, you are so stupid," I laugh. "He's pulling your leg, obviously." The look on Ron's face said it all, how he was trying to keep from laughing. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer and he burst.

"Ha ha, you should have seen your face, son. It was hilarious." He said between laughs. How this man can be a dad I don't know, but he's awesome.

"You, think that's funny?" Sam asked clearly peeved that he was played like that.

"Yeah, I think that's funny. Did you think I was going to get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron asked still joking as we pulled up to a junkyard of a dealership.

"What is this? You said you were going to buy half a car not half a piece of crap." Sam said while getting out of the car and walking over to a beat up Volkswagen.

As Sam and Ron argue over those two cars I started looking for some good ones. While I'm checking under the hood of an old VW Bug I catch a flash of yellow outside of my eye. I turned to see a classic '76 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

"Hey, Sam come here," I call as I climb into the driver's seat. As I am admiring the comfiness of the seat, Sam opens the door.

"Nice pick, Alex. Move over." Sam says as he gently pushes me. I oblige and move to the passenger seat. While Sam is admiring the condition of the car I am inspecting the interior of the car. Seeing if there are any rips or tears in the leather. I see nothing wrong with the back so I look to the front.

"What is that?" asks Sam. When I turn to see what he means I see the steering wheel. Something was different about the emblem.

As Sam and I were looking at the car the Car Dealer came over talking to Ron. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paints faded," I said cutting the guy off.

"Yeah, but its custom," Bobby retorted.

"Custom faded?" asked Sam, backing me up in the argument.

I could see Bobby getting irritated that we were saying he was wrong. "Well, its your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five Grand," he said turning back to Ron.

"No, not paying over four. Sorry," Ron you always were a cheap guy weren't you?

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out of the car," Bobby said while banging on the roof.

Sam started to argue with the guy. "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." exclaimed Sam.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car," Bobby said turning to show off another car.

Sam turns to get out of the car, holding the door open for me since Bobby is blocking my way. As soon as I'm out of the car Sam slams the door. After the door was shut the passenger door opens slamming the side of the car Bobby was in.

"Nice going, Sam," I said while holding in my smile. Serves the guy right for making us get another car.

"Shut up, Alex." Sam whispered giving me a glare that could kill, but I knew he was smiling on the inside.

As Ron goes to check on the guy, I hear the radio in the Camaro turn. "What the fuck?" I said while turning back to the car. Suddenly a high-pitched noise admits from the car stereo shattering all the glass in a near-by ten foot radius.

As the glass sprays everywhere, Sam pulls me down so I that I won't get hurt.

Bobby, who was in the middle of all the cars, gets up, looking around and seeing the damage. Spinning back to Ron, Sam and I, he holds up four fingers and exclaims in a squeaky voice, "Four thousand!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Come on. Alex. Let's go!" Sam called from outside my window.<p>

"Coming, coming. Jeez, don't get your fucking panties in a twist." I yelled walking out the front door. As I finished locking the door, I saw him shoot me a glare.

Getting in the car I heard Sam say something about being late to pick up Miles. "What about Miles," I asked hesitantly. I really didn't like Miles. He just didn't get that I don't like him and never will.

"We're going to pick up Miles." Sam mumbled as he started the car. He knew I didn't like Miles, yet he still insisted that he come places with us.

"Why?" I whined loudly.

"'Cause we are going to a party. Now quiet I'm driving."

"Fine," I mumbled as I looked around the car. I have yet to think of a name for him. I know, how do I, know it's a he, I just got this feeling. So a name for him, well he is yellow with black strips kinda like a bee. Maybe Honeybee? Nah, doesn't suit him. What about Bumblebee? Yes, that's perfect.

"Sam, I got a name for your car," I said as he stopped in front of Miles' house.

"What name?"

"Bumblebee. Isn't it cute? It suits him perfectly." I all but squealed as I pet the dashboard. Whoa! Did the car just purr? Strange.

"Here comes Miles. Let him sit up here, Alex."

"Okay." Damn, I liked it up there but back here will do fine for my musing. It was strange when the car purred. It's off though. I reiterate strange.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked while he threw something out the window.

"Miles, do you care about the planet? Then don't litter!" I nearly yelled at him, hitting the back of his head for emphases.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam said while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Miles mumbled while rubbing his head and glaring at me through the mirror.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, Miles, all right? Alex, you gonna stay in the car?" Sam asked as he parked the car on the side of the road.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with Bumblebee, while you go play with Mikaela." I said while petting the seat.

"You let her name your car?" Miles asked as he opened the door. Sam only nodded to his question. "That's a lame name for a car." What?! Oh I so want to kill him. As he was about to get out the seat jerked forward slamming him into the dash. Ha, that's karma for you. I love this car.

"OW, man what is wrong with your car?" Miles exclaimed rubbing his side.

"Nothing is wrong with Bumblebee. You just shouldn't have said his name was lame." I said before Sam could even open his mouth to speak. Sam and Miles both got out of the car. Sam asking about how he looked, Miles telling him he was fine.

"You shouldn't listen to Miles, he's a douche. Your name is cute and no one can say otherwise," I whispered running my hand in circles along the soft leather of the seat. The seats warmed suddenly and I swear that the car shuddered gently. What was up with this car?

Before I had the chance to voice my question aloud, Miles climbed into the car through the window. God, I hate that kid. "You know how to use a door, why do you insist on ruining the seats with your nasty shoes?" I said while glaring at him from the back seat. Just when he was going to answer the radio turned on playing a song.

_"Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"_

"Sam, what wrong with your radio?"

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles said indignantly.

"Miles you're an ass, you know that," I said coming out of my trance. I was staring at the radio while they were talking trying to figure out what was going on with the car.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" It was obvious that Sam had ignored the whole spat Miles and I just had.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." So stupid Miles he's never gonna do that and I'm back here.

"Did you just say, 'Put her in the back'?" Sam knows that I don't really like Mikaela that much and he wouldn't put me through that kind of torture having to sit with her.

While Sam and Miles argued I watched Mikaela walk further and further down the road. As much as I don't like her, I wouldn't force her to walk ten miles to her house.

Finally, Sam made Miles get out of the car and now we were driving up to Mikaela.

_"Who's gonna be there when you break?"_

"Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, uh, give you a ride home in my car, to your house." Nice going Sam. But, to my surprise she got in the car.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela said disdainfully.

Wow, Mikaela just go ahead and make Sam feel bad. I am just going to keep silent for the ride. Let Sam handle this for now.

"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam said politely, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. I could tell his feelings were hurt by the way he sat straighter.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." Mikaela said trying to make up for her mistake.

From there I just decided to tune them out. Sam was just making a fool of himself in front of her.

**(Later That Night)**

The rumbling of an engine woke me from my sleep. Wait I know that sound, that's Bumblebee. Getting out of my bed I went to my window in time to see Sam running out of his house calling for his dad to call the cops. Why would he need to call the cops? That's when I saw his car driving down the street. Someone was stealing the car.

I ran down the stairs grabbing my sweater on the way, slipping on my shoes before I grabbed my skateboard. Running out the door I called Sam's phone. "Sam, I'm right behind you. We'll get 'Bee back from this fucktard."

Sam saw me coming up behind him and nodded, putting away his phone. We had come to a set of railroad tracks. Leaving my board I followed Sam to an old broken-down car. As I got there, I saw Sam had his phone out videotaping something. When I looked to see what it was, I thought I was seeing things. Right in front of me was a huge robot. What? It was shining a light in the sky. The strange emblem that was on the steering wheel of the car. Was this the Camaro?

Sam started moving around the junk car to get a better look at the robot. I was walking up behind him when there was a bark and the sound of chains rattling. Oh, no. Guard dogs. I hate dogs.

"Run!" Sam yelled, pulling on my hand. The dogs had come loose and were now chasing us. They chased us to a shed where Sam jumped up on a pile of oil cans pulling me with him.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! Alright! Oh! No! No!" Sam yelled while kicking the dogs away from him. Suddenly the car came crashing in scaring off the dogs. Oh, thank God!

The Camaro was still circling us when Sam through the keys in its' window. Like that's going to do anything Sam. The car started to leave when Sam pulled me outside. I heard the sirens before I saw the cop car.

"Let me see your hands!" One cop yelled to Sam and I. We did as told but Sam kept talking.

"It's not me. The guy's inside." Sm said pointing to the shed.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood." Again we did a told only Sam slammed his head on the hood. Ouch, that is going to leave a mark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended**_**.**

* * *

><p>"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam said slowly to the cop in front of him. We had been here for almost an hour now. All the cops did was ask the same question over and over again. Not to mention the one not asking the questions was looking down my shirt.<p>

"It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. You too, Princess." The cop handed both Sam and I a cup and a tissue. Did this guy really think we were on drugs? Fuck this shit. I haven't said a word the whole time we've been here, but now I'm getting angry.

"What are you two rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"We are not on drugs!" I exclaimed, sitting straighter in my chair so I could glare into his eyes better. He was looking at me now. He smiled at me before he held up his hand. The guy next to me threw something to him. It looked like a red pill bottle.

"What's these? Mojo. Is that what the boys are doing now. Little bit of Mojo."

"Those are Sam's dog's pain pills. Kay? Dude we don't do drugs. Never have. Never will." Jeez, I don't like this guy. Great he's looking at me again.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little dog. He broke his leg last month." Ron said defending his son. He made little hand motions to who how big the dog was.

I was looking to Sam for help when I saw him looking at the cops' midsection. I turned my head to see what had his attention when I saw the gun. God damn it, Sam! Don't look at the gun.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." The cop was now leaning over Sam. Practically breathing on him. Sam and I both looked at each other before turning back to him.

"Are you on drugs?" We asked simultaneously.

**(Later that day)**

I was sitting in Sam's kitchen looking out the window when Mojo started barking. Sam walked into the room and went straight to the fridge pulling out the bottle of milk.

"Mojo. Mojo. Enough with the barking. Its been a long day." Just as he was gonna take a drink he looked out the window. "Oh no." He exclaimed dropping the milk. Judy is gonna kill him for ruining her nice new floor.

"Sam what's wrong." I asked walking over to the window. Looking out it I saw the Camaro that he just bought. Sam was over in the corner freaking out talking to Miles. I vaguely heard him say 'Satan's Camaro' was stalking us, but I couldn't take my eyes off the car. I couldn't see anyone in the drivers seat. That can't be right; cars don't drive themselves.

Sam had finished talking to Miles and was now dragging me out of the house. Seeing him get on his mother's bike seemed to snap me out of my trance. Quickly, I grabbed his fathers bike and peddled after him.

"Oh God he's still following us. Stop! No, no, no, no, no, no." Sam kept repeating. He looked back once more to see if the car was behind us still. I looked forward just in time to stop myself from hitting the broken pavement. Sam wasn't so lucky. I watched as he flipped head over heels and on to his back. He hit the ground with a loud thump and a groan.

"Sam?" I heard to my right. I looked over to see Mikaela and her friends. They seemed to be giggling and pointing at Sam. "That was... That was really awesome." She seemed to struggle into find the right word to describe what just happened. I would have gone with stupid and painful.

"Well, it felt awesome." He said picking up all his mother's things.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela questioned.

" I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. We got to go. Come on, Alex."

"Bye. It was nice seeing you again, Mikaela." And I was off racing after Sam. We only made a block away before we saw the Camaro again. Sam pulled into what looked like a place for old cars to rust. The car pulled in after us, but pulled off to the side when a cop car came into view.

" Oh, great. Cops." Sam rode over to the car to get the drivers' attention. "Officer! Listen!" The car door opened suddenly and knocked Sam off his bike. Ouch. He just keeps getting hurt today doesn't he?

Where was I when this was happening? Standing a safe ten feet away watching him deal with the cop.

"Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever. We've been followed here on my parents bikes! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following us here! So get out of the car!" While Sam was saying this I got the feeling that something was gonna happen. He hit the hood of the cop car when he was done talking to make a point.

The car angrily moved forward pushing Sam down. While it was moving its' headlights started to come out from the grill and moved towards Sam. It looked as if the car was trying to get a better look at him. I ran to Sam as the car started to shift into something else altogether.

"Come on, Sam! Run!" I yelled pulling him up. We ran but the car robot thing followed us. I ran over to the entrance of the compound, but Sam wasn't fast enough to get away. It pushed Sam onto a rusted car and yelled questions at him. It sounded like he was asking about Sam's eBay page and his grandfather's' glasses.

Sam got away and ran over to me. We started running again with the monster still following. As we ran he started yelling for someone to go back. I looked ahead just in time to see him jump on Mikaela and pull her off the Moped she was riding. Nice going Sam. That's the way to get.'em.

"Come on get up. We got to go. It is still coming." I said pulling on their hands. Mikaela didn't move but she ripped her hand out of mine.

"What is your problem, Sam?" She asked ignoring me.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Alex is right. We gotta go. Now!"

While they were still arguing I hear a squeal of tires behind me. I turned to see Sam's car racing into the lot. It stopped right in front of me. The driver's door opened and I took that as an invitation to get in. I hurried over to the door and slid into the seat. As soon as I was settled the seat belt snaked across my chest and buckled me in. It was pulled a little tighter pushing me back into the warm leather of the seat.

Sam and Mikaela jumped into the car after only seconds of debating. Sam yelled for the car to go telling Mikaela not to worry and he was a kick ass driver. Bumblebee drove like a bat out of hell with the cop car following closely.

While Mikaela and Sam kept yelling that we were going to die I was thinking. Thinking about what the heck was going on and how we got caught in it. What was gonna happen now? We had stopped and the car turned off. The click of the locks alerted me that we were now locked in. Sam reached for the keys to start the car but the engine wouldn't turn over.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" He asked leaning back. Mikaela silently pointed out the window at a dark moving shape. You spoke too soon Sam.


End file.
